


When you said we'd meet again I thought you meant in New York

by bobleak



Category: Busted (Band), McBusted (Band)
Genre: Hapbir, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 22:18:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5802238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobleak/pseuds/bobleak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James really missed his shitty boyband</p>
            </blockquote>





	When you said we'd meet again I thought you meant in New York

He looks adorable and hot at the same time a fucking gain and James can't take it.

It’s always been this way, back when they were shitty 16 year olds and he turned up at a gig for a band he can't even remember the name of because the band didn't matter, there was a pretty boy in a scraped up leather jacket and shitty jeans with rips in and he needed to talk to him. By some miracle, (and some fake ID) he had possibly the most important drunken chat of his life.

Matt carried him home that night, apparently, looking at him now he can almost believe it. 

It’s weird really back then it was all drunken fumbles, stolen kisses in James’s room and brief groping under tables, it's so different these days because Matt's looking at him sober.His eyes are shining, he's smiling at him and he needs to stop before James jumps on him, because they haven't asked Emma yet so they can't, but he just looked him up and down and smirked. He's always looked good in a suit, even more so since he got more muscle in his arms especially since the tour in 2014 when he established just how strong his arms actually are.

Matt's voice has always done things to him and that's different now too.  
Matt's less broken and it honestly makes him so happy he could cry.  
Where his voice used to be gravely and crack (which still sounded incredible as far as James is concerned and he still won't hear anything different) it's smoother now and he just wants to to jump on him, tell him how fucking proud he is that he's gotten better, he did it he got clean and he feels like someone is setting his insides on fire in a good way whenever he thinks about it.  
They've come so far and he couldn't be more proud.

Its 2002, they've just been signed and Matt's looking at him like he's a miracle worker, and honestly, back then they felt like they were. They had a record deal and a band it was so incredible.

Its 2004, Matt's eyes aren't focusing on him properly but he's still eyeing him up like he's ready to jump his bones at the most inopportune times: mid interview, on stage, when they're trying to record B sides with Charlie and it turns him on in all the wrong ways.

Its 2007, Matt isn't eying him up anymore but he still isn't focusing on him properly, in fact, if anything,he's focusing less. Sometimes he hears him mutter about him, but it's incoherent nonsense. He's not sure when it happened, but he's certain he's losing his best friend.

It's 2009 and he hasn't seen Matt like this in so long he struggles to meet his eyes at first and it breaks James’s heart. He wants to tell him he hasn't done anything wrong it was the drink or the coke or something that he needed to get away from but not Matt never Matt.

It's 2012 and Matt comes to his musical and when he meets him after the show. He looks at him like he just found the cure to cancer or something. James is certain Matt can read every emotion on his face which is good because he isn't even sure what he's feeling right now but it's good.

It's 2013 and Matt winks at him before they go onstage and that just brings back a tidal wave of memories: being blown backstage and hoping nobody sees, telling Charlie to get out because they're going to fuck whether he leaves or not, lazy handjobs on the bus and stolen kisses that left James a wreck but that he wouldn't refuse, wouldn't want to forget not ever.

Its 2015 now though and he basically just undressed him with his eyes. Charlie needs to leave sharpish because James knows Matt, he might be sober but he's still a wanton slut and he will not think twice about getting laid whilst someone else is in the room. It takes all of 3 seconds for him to be stood beside him leaning on the piano and smirking at him and if he wasn't hard he is now.

“You need to ask Emma” his voice is wrong too shaky but he's right. Matt grins and hands him his phone oh God he already asked oh God oh God .

“When did you?”  
Matt just smirks climbing into his lap  
“This morning thought I was gonna have to seduce you, but maybe not” he's still smirking as he rocks back on James’s dick and James had forgotten Charlie was even here until he clears his throat as he backs out the room.

Matt pulls him into a kiss still rutting against him desperate and thoughtless and it’s so hot so reminiscent of their ridiculous amount of history that James just grabs him by the lame fucking suit jacket and returns the kiss as if he was ever going to do anything else.

Its just the right side of desperate, not the reckless abandon from 10 years ago when Matt was off his tits and thought James would run away but he'd never turn Matt away, he was just scared, he needs Matt to understand, to know it's not him he was running from. It never was. He never would. He just had to get away from it all.  
Matt winds a hand into his hair and kisses him with the insistence that leaves James a sentient puddle. He’s always been weak for the boy and like everything else in his life it hasn't changed. He practically melts into the kiss as Matt seemingly has enough coherence to grab him by the hips and pull him closer, still grinding down against him. Mcbusted was great but moments like this were sparse now he seemingly has Matt's full attention and it's the best future he could have ever imagined because he's happy with Portia of course he is she is incredible but Matt has been a part of every major aspect of his life. He knows things about him nobody else will ever know or understand and this is so ingrained as part of his life as safety and solidarity he craves it and he is so glad it's not as infrequent as it used to be.

As he reaches down popping the button on James's jeans so easily nothing like when they were 17 and it took a good ten minutes of fumbling before he just told James to do it himself. His movements are smoother now, he’s not overthinking anymore and it shows, his hand is in his best friend's pants before James can even push the jacket off Matt's shoulders he groans into his arm, canting his hips forward as he tries to push the stupid take that-esque jacket down his friend’s shoulders and maybe, definitely running his hands down his arms. He isn't sure when he started doing this but his boy has impressive biceps now and if he wants to appreciate that whilst he has said boy's hand on his cock well, all the better. He can't move the jacket any further without extracting Matt's hand from his jeans,which he has no intention of doing so he just digs his fingers into his arms hard enough to bruise, because Matt has always been a slut for that and predictably he picks up the painfully slow pace he was jerking him off at. James definitely doesn't let put a slight squeal in response Matt giggles planting a soft kiss on James’s jawline and wrapping an arm around him.

It's literal minutes before James is coming into his hand and Matt just giggles. Jesus they really haven't changed in over 15 years, before wiping it on his too tight jeans  
“My place or yours?” He asks his voice isn't clouded by the shit he's taking anymore, its raw and and really, even at his age recovery time is not going to be an issue  
“Yours is closer” he manages without a stutter.  
“Perfect” Matt replies, eyes shining. This is easy, it's how they work and how they always will, and James wouldn't change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: don't own them this probably never happened


End file.
